


Pet

by Nemesyis



Series: Big Bang Shorts [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pet Names, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Seungri x ReaderSong: User Friendly - Marilyn Manson





	Pet

Seungri stopped to look at his reflection again in the car window before turning towards the club his car service had just dropped him off in front of. As an expert on nightlife, he heard this was one of the more popular clubs in Los Angeles. He had heard a lot of good things about Studio Synn from some of his more adventurous friends. As a DJ, producer, and performer he was always looking for inspiration. As a man, he loved to chase what ever willing females he might encounter once he got inside. 

The thud of the bass called him like a siren's song. Noting a lack of a line outside he nodded to the bouncer and pushed open the heavy metal door. The bouncer only raised an eyebrow and laughed shaking his head.

Seungri stopped at the desk inside the door, paying the club’s cover charge he flashed a smile at the clerk. The pale girl in the tight leather and blood red dreads eyed him like he was a cockroach. Snatching his money and smacking a stamp on the back of his hand. 

“Good night to you too sweetheart” he grinned at her arrogantly before heading inside the main floor of the club. He was surprised to see how packed it really was. He was even more surprised to see that just about every single patron of the club was pierced, tattooed, leather or latex clad, and had a heavy use of eyeliner and black or blood red lipstick. ‘Jiyoung would love this place’ he mused as he watched the sea of bodies writing on the dancefloor. His eyes widened as he saw actual people tied and displayed like pieces of artwork along the walls and as stand alone sculptures. A raised dais in the middle beheld a petite woman completely naked, a hood over her face, an O ring in her mouth holding it wide open, and a wriggling vibrator in her dripping pussy spread eagle on a cross. Another woman slowly dripped candle wax on her small breasts and she shrieked as it touched her overstimulated flesh.

Making his way to the bar, he ordered his drink. Slightly self conscious to the fact that he was very much out of place in here. The go-go dancers, if you could call them that, gyrated to the heavy industrial beat. Clad in little more than leather straps, black electrical tape, and tiny leather shorts. He watched them sipping his drink. As he scanned the room he saw a woman seated by herself under a red light. She was stunning. Long hair swept into a severe ponytail. A tall leather choker elongated her neck as it covered her from just under her jaw to rest on her clavicle. Her slim shoulders were bare except for a tracery of spiderwebs and ivy in black ink that crossed her right shoulder and part way down her arm. She was clad in a tight fitting leather corset, and supple leather pants that appeared to be painted on. Her long legs ended in spiked stiletto platform boots that laced up her legs to the knee. 

She knew he was watching her. Her dark rimmed eyes followed him as he confidently pushed himself away from the bar and approached her. Her dark red lips quirked into a smirk as he got closer. Surely she wouldn't be immune to his advances, he thought to himself. If all else failed he could always pull out his famous Manake charm. 

Boy was he wrong.

“Can I join you? You can call me Seungri” he said giving you his most winning smile. 

She looked him up and down slowly, a look of bored disdain on her face. “It's a free country” was her terse reply. He began to slide into the booth next to her and she stopped him with a sharp glance. She pointed to the chair across the table from her. “Over there little man” she ordered.

After 30 minutes of trying to start conversation with her, all he learned was that she clearly didn't care for him.

Okay, maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. He had never been so flatly refused on the first approach by anyone before. Usually the girl would recognize him and start fawning all over him by now. All he did was sip his drink and stare awkwardly at her as she eyed him coldly from her seat. He was beginning to feel rather like an insect in a jar. The waitress brought her another drink as a slim male clad only in tight pants, boots, a black gas mask over the lower half of his face, and more piercings than he could count slid up to her, and sank to his knees next to her. Seungri watched as she clipped a leash onto the ring of his collar and caressed his head and shoulders like a dog. 

“Do you want to be my pet as well little man?” she purred at him, her velvety voice sending a chill up his spine.

“I’ve never been to an S&M club before” he stammered, stopping himself as he realized how stupid he sounded. This woman had him rattled and he didn't know why. He should just get up and walk away. Her gaze kept him rooted to the chair. He watched as she unclasped the mask from her companion and pulled his head back exposing his throat. She blatantly tongue kissed him, her long muscle slipping into the male’s willing mouth. Seungri felt his crotch tighten at the sight. Maybe they were looking for a threesome, he could get down with that.

“My name is Y/N” she said as she stood. Her ‘pet’ remained kneeling and completely still waiting for her command. She stepped around the table towards Seungri. Placing a foot on the chair between his legs she pushed back slightly, forcing him to scoot his chair away from the table slightly. She straddled his lap, running her fingers through his short cropped black hair. “I think you are out of your element little boy. Do you need me to show you the way home?” she crooned before biting down slightly on his ear lobe. 

Jesus Christ he couldn't think straight. Her body cleaved into him. All the blood in his body ran straight to his crotch and he was immediately hard. She smelled amazing, like cloves and cinnamon. His hands automatically flew to grasp her ass. She slapped his hands away and shot him a warning glare. “I won't play with you if you can't follow my rules. Can you do that baby boy?”

He nodded dumbfounded as she whispered into his ear “I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. You will choose and tell me what your safeword is before we begin. If you are uncomfortable at any time, give me your safeword and I will stop everything. Do you understand me?”

He could only nod again, he was so turned on by this woman and he had no earthly clue why. He was so accustomed to being the one in charge that he was at a complete loss. He could feel the heat from her core pressing into his erection as she motioned her pet forward by patting her thigh at him. He crawled closer to her obediently. She leaned over him while still keeping her seat in Seugnri’s lap. “Baby bring me the red one please” she said as she caressed the other man. He immediately stood and silently walked away.  
“What's your safeword baby boy?”

“Baseball” he groaned, unable to think of anything else.

She turned her attention back to Seungri. She pressed her lips to his, immediately delving her tongue into his mouth. She cupped his face with soft hands and she sighed as she rolled her hips over his cock. He was going to have to have these pants dry cleaned if she kept this up.

“Do.. do you want to get out of here?” he panted when she broke the kiss.

“Why? For what reason would I want to do that?” she asked innocently. “Baby boy, you walked into my club with your fuckboy attitude and thought you were going to get an easy lay tonight didn't you?” 

He nodded. He caught himself leaning into her caresses as she trailed her fingers through his hair. Groaning he tried to pull her closer to him again, and she stopped him again. “You don't get to touch me until I say you can baby.” 

She leaned back slightly and slid one hand into her tight leather pants. She gasped when her fingers found her clit and she plunged two digits into her dripping cunt. Withdrawing her hand she brought her fingers to his mouth and slid them past his lips. He could smell her scent and her taste was so sweet. He sucked greedily on her fingers trying to taste her as much as possible. His arousal was becoming painful. 

Removing her fingers from his mouth she pulled him into another blistering kiss. “You like the way I taste baby boy?” she murmured against his lips. 

“Fuck yes, I want you so badly. I've never met someone like you before” he panted.

“Dont worry baby boy, you will get your chance”

Her pet returned just then, a supple leather collar in red in his hands. She took it from him, fastening it snugly around Seungri’s neck. She clipped the leash to the dangling ring before she stood from his lap. He got up awkwardly and stumbled after her as she pulled him towards a black leather covered love seat on a slightly raised platform. Her pet followed obediently and knelt on the floor next to the sofa, hands palm up on his legs in a sign of submission, eyes glaring at Seungri. She sat down and forced Seungri into a kneeling position between her knees. 

“Take off your shirt” she commanded. 

Seungri stared blankly at her for a moment until he felt a stinging blow on his thigh. She showed him the riding crop that had been laying on the seat beside her. “Don't make me tell you again.”

Cheeks turning red, he unbuttoned his shirt. She took it from him and placed it on the seat next to her. She took her time, taking in his golden skin and muscled chest. Placing the heel of one of her boots against his pec, she dug the stiletto into his skin slightly. “Take off my pants” she ordered.  
Reaching for one of her boots he automatically went for the laces at her knee. “No baby boy, just my pants.” she purred, showing him the cunningly hidden zippers down the front of each thigh. He unzipped each side and slid the soft calf skin from her thighs. She raised her hips so he could pull them out from underneath her. 

Seungri sucked in a breath as he saw she was bare beneath the leather. He could smell her arousal and his mouth watered. 

“Eat me baby boy, but keep your hands to yourself. Make me cum with that tongue you seem to be so proud of. Touch yourself and you will be punished.”

He hesitated in astonishment, he hadn't expected this to be so… public. His face flamed as she tugged gently on the leash. Leaning forward he braced himself on the couch, caging her hips with his arms as he brought his mouth to her cunt. All doubt was erased as he eased his tongue into her wet heat. He jumped back as he felt a sharp blow on his bicep. “No arms or hands” she warned him. Tucking his hands behind his back he knelt to his task once again. 

Christ she tasted amazing as he found her clit after taking a long swipe along her slit savoring her taste. He laved the flat of his tongue against her clit before latching onto it sucking gently. She hooked her knee over his shoulder, pressing the wicked point of her heel into his back pulling him closer. She motioned for her pet to join her on the couch as she pulled him into a kiss. Seungri glanced up to see that she had removed part of her corset, her pert breasts bared to everyone. Her pet respectfully kept his hands away from the obvious bulge in his pants. She rewarded her pet by palming him firmly. The other man bucked his hips towards her at her touch and groaned into her mouth. 

‘Holy shit this is hot’ Seungri thought to himself as he increased his pace. He wanted to be the one being touched not left to endure the painful ache in his cock and balls. 

“Mmmmm yes Baby boy… just like that. You are making such a good pet aren't you.” she gasped when his tongue flicked over her swollen bud. Her body suddenly shuddered as her orgasm shook through her, her juices dripping down Seungri’s chin. 

Turning to her companion she ordered him back to his knees. “Bind his arms, I don't want him to get any ideas” she ordered. The other man pulled a series of black straps out of a box next to the sofa and bound Seungri’s arms together behind his back. “Stand up baby, let him take off your pants”

Awkwardly getting to his feet, the other man tugged his belt open and slid his jeans down taking his boxer briefs with them. Helping him step out of his shoes and clothing the other man placed them on the sofa with his shirt and went back to a kneeling position next to his mistress. 

Seungri stood there completely nude, unable to move his arms, his cock jutting away from his body at a 90 degree angle leaking precum profusely. “Poor you, that looks painful” she said softly, her lower lip pulled into a pout. She grasped him around the base of his cock and squeezed slightly. He hissed at her touch, his hips bucking forward in her hand. “So eager aren't you. I think you need some help keeping things under control.” 

He hadn't realized until too late that she had slipped a cock ring down his shaft, fitting it snugly around his base and making sure it wasn't going to slip she went back to stroking him. Her thumb swiping at the precum as she used it to lube his cock. “So pretty now isn't it” she smiled up at him as she reached lower and rolled his balls in her palm. 

“Please…” he whined. He was shocked at how desperate he sounded to his own ears. She just smiled up at him as she lowered her hand further and began to massage his perineum. When one of her long fingers began to probe at his anus, he tensed immediately. 

“Not used to any action back there are you? No matter I’ll make you feel good anyway.” 

He shook his head. 

“Get me a ring gag” she ordered her pet. Once she had the object in her hands, she stood and kissed Seungri. When she pulled back, she worked the hard plastic ring into his mouth, and buckled it behind his head. She slid her fingers into his mouth, as drool immediately began to pool. Her index finger slick with his saliva, she reached behind him again and began to slid her wet finger over his tightly puckered hole. “Relax for me baby boy, I know you will enjoy it.” she whispered in his ear. 

Eyes glazed over and a fucked out expression on his face, Seungri complied. She slid her index finger into him, and slowly began to apply pressure to his prostate. Pulling her finger free, her pet applied lube liberally to her hand and she began to work a second finger into him. Seungri shuddered under her touch, his cock weeping precum more than before. Tears of frustration escaped and made tracks down his face, drool dripped from his open mouth and onto his chest. He was pretty sure he looked like a wreck, but he didn't care. The burning desire to cum was overwhelming. 

He felt another sensation probing at his anus as she began to work a small black rubber plug into him. He willed himself to relax as he leaned into her. Once the toy was seated inside of him, she pushed him back to his knees. He jumped when the object began to vibrate inside of him. Whining pitifully his hips rolled with the desire to cum as he humped the air. His cheeks bright red with shame at his body’s reaction.  
She sat back down on the sofa, positioning her hips at the edge, she opened herself to him. Her pet rolled a condom onto Seungri’s cock and it caused him to moan pitifully. “Come here baby, put that gorgeous cock to good use for me.” 

Seungri awkwardly shuffled forward on his knees till the tip of his erection bumped against her entrance. She positioned herself again to give him better access. She parted her folds and guided him in. She was so hot and tight, he was sure he would cum right then. The cockring prevented it, but his body shook as a dry orgasm crashed over him. His cock felt like it would explode. 

Tisking at him, she waited for him to recover. “That wasn't very gentlemanly of you was it baby boy?’ 

He rested his forehead against her breasts and sucked in ragged breaths. She raised his tear stained face and gently wiped the drool from his chin. “Start moving those hips for me baby.” she told him.

Thrusting forward his hips began to move at a punishing pace automatically. His hips stuttered when she turned up the vibrations on the plug. He panted and whined, drool cascading from his ruined mouth around the O gag. Seungri pleaded at her with his eyes, silently begging her to allow his arms to be untied, the gag removed from his mouth, and most importantly the ring from his swollen cock. His hips started thrusting harder and faster. She tilted her hips to capture his cock against her g-spot.

“Just a little bit more baby boy. I’m almost there” she panted. She locked eyes with him as she ran her fingers down her body to her clit. Rubbing in rough circles in time to Seungri’s thrusts she began to moan loudly. 

Feeling her walls tighten around him, he groaned loudly. She pushed him back and stood up. She grasped him by his collar, hauling him onto the sofa. He collapsed, crying out in pleasure/pain as the plug in is ass rocked against his prostate. She straddled him, slipping him back into her slick heat. She unbuckled the gag and removed it from his mouth. He gasped in relief. Those gasping sounds became harsh moans as she began to ride him roughly. She gripped him by the throat, pulling him into a kiss. The collar restricted his breathing slightly and he felt light headed. His entire body felt like it was electrified with pleasure. Suddenly her hips jerked harshly as she came. Her body writhing violently on him, her walls gripping him like a vice. He didn't think it was possible, but she pulled him over the edge with her. He bucked his hips brutally up into her as he came through the cock ring. 

It was the single most intense orgasm of his life. He felt drained blissful at the same time. She gingerly got off of him, sliding the used condom off of his softened cock along with the ring. She gently raised him forward and unbuckled the straps holding his arms captive. Motioning to her pet, she gathered up his clothes as he picked up Seungri and together they walked to one of the private rooms. 

When Seungri woke up an hour later, he was sore but strangely comfortable. He was tucked into an unfamiliar bed wearing soft flannel pyjama pants. His clothes from the night before were clean and neatly folded in a chair in the corner. Kicking back the covers, he searched for his phone. He found it on the bedside table plugged into a charger. Groaning, he gingerly got to his feet and tottered like an old man to the attached bathroom. 

When he came out, she was waiting for him. She was wearing a simple sundress, looking nothing like the temptress that she was last night. He colored at the memory. He had done some pretty crazy things before, but never had he been publicly bound and gagged. Certainly had he never gotten naked and fucked anyone in the middle of a crowded club for everyone to see. He really turned red when the memory of the vibrating butt plug returned. His cock twitched at the memory.

“Good morning Seungri. I hope you rested well. We brought you home and took care of you as you were nearly asleep with exhaustion. You did well baby boy, you should be proud” She said, sipping a mug of coffee.

“Uh.. thanks?” he said quietly sitting down on the bed again. 

“I have a proposition for you baby boy. Would you consider being my pet? It isn't a full time position as I know who you are and that you have obligations as well. But when you are in Los Angeles, you are my pet. What do you think of that?” 

“Can I think about it?”

“Certainly, but don't take too long. I’ve left my number on a card in your pants pocket.” She stood, kissed him gently on the forehead and walked out of the room. 

“Can I keep the collar and the plug?” he called after her “You know… for science…”

~~~~~

A week later Seungri stared at his phone, her number ready to dial. Pressing the call button he held his breath. He was almost ready to hang up when the call connected. 

"Hello baby boy. I've missed you" her husky voice made him instantly hard.

"When can I see you again?" He blurted. 

"Come to me now baby" was her response.

"Ill be there in twenty"


End file.
